Afraid to Love
by PreciousRaymond
Summary: He had never dreamed that he could ever fall in love, and he would forever tell himself that he did not love her. He took her because of lustful need and that was all. So, he happened to care for her, he would never admit it. For if he never admits it, he would never have to fear rejection... Warnings: rape, past abuse, kidnapping, Stockholm Syndrome, etc. JC/OC
1. A Brief Glance

**AN: I'm back... Well, it wasn't until someone pointed out to me that this story really wasn't all that graphic for me to go look at it again. Sure, there are some scenes that ff probably wouldn't like, but I am still seeing some messed up stories up on the site that if my stories should be taken down, so should theirs. So... I'm reloading the story everyone! And will do so with all of them. If for some reason you log on and find that my stories are once again gone... you can find me at - your fan fiction dot com - with the same penname. So, in deleting all my stories, I lost all of my reviews. For those of you who don't remember, I was close to hitting 200, so, I would like to have those back! So, read and review! Hehehehe...**

Chapter 1: A Brief Glance

All she could feel was pain, everywhere she felt the pain, and all she could hear was the beep of the heart rate monitor, that annoying beep that she was so use to, and all she could see was white; the ceiling of the room was so white. She didn't know how long she had been there, but it felt like she had just arrived, but she knew that she couldn't possibly have.

"Miss Napier, are you awake?"

Someone suddenly leaned over her form, the figure of an older woman taking away the white ceiling from her vision. She almost wished that she could see the ceiling again, this woman's wrinkles were right up in her face and she had lipstick on her teeth; she should have put the lipstick on first then put her teeth in, but she didn't want to be blinded by the light either. So she made a small grunt, acknowledging her question and answering her to the best of her ability.

"Do you know where you are?" The old woman asked and that's when she noticed the white nurse's uniform she had on.

At least it wasn't as white as the ceiling. She slowly nodded her head in response to her question.

"Hospital," she croaked out, her throat dry and rough.

She had been here enough times to know that before she had even opened her eyes. Like knowing that she was attached to a heart rated monitor, she just knew that she was in the hospital. It had this sense of presence, though the chemicals also gave her hints of where she was.

"That's right; do you know how you got here?" The nurse asked, bring a cup of water with a straw to her lips to let her drink.

She took a sip and closed her eyes at the relief it brought to her throat then shook her head, not knowing how she had come to be at the hospital, her father would have never brought her here.

"Your friend, Patricia Lackey brought you here. She found you in your home quite beaten up. She has told officers that this is the work of your father, is that true, Miss Napier?"

Lana's eyes widened and she shook her head. How could Patty tell them that? She didn't want any more trouble from her father.

"So, it wasn't your father?" The nurse asked.

"No," she answered, ignoring the knowing look on the nurse's face and the pity glance she got.

She must have read the previous hospital reports and police reports on past injuries much like these ones she had right now. She knew what was wrong with her too; it was the same almost every time. Bruised ribs, bruises all over her body except her face, and strangulation marks around her neck.

"Miss Napier, we found skin particles under your nails and have given it to the police to analyze for DNA. Now, do you want to tell me who did this to you or should we wait until the results come back?"

Lana sighed, having forgotten that she scratched the hell out of her father.

"It, it was my father," she whispered, bowing her head as she admitted that she had lied to the woman.

The nurse nodded, aware that it was already the young girl's father.

"There's an officer here outside the room to get your statement and to press charges if you want to go forward with that. Also, your doctor suggested that you get evaluated for trauma. Fortunately, one of Gotham's best psychologists is here, so we have called him up to see you-."

"I'm not crazy," she whispered, interrupting the woman because she didn't want to see a psychologist.

"I know that sweetie, we all do. We are just sending for Dr. Crane to make sure you aren't harmed mentally from this whole episode. With everything that's been going on with you, it's good to see that you don't suffer from depression or any," the nurse paused, looking around her to make sure no one was around before she leaned forward and whispered, "suicidal tendencies."

"But I-."

"Don't you worry about it dear, I'm sure you'll be fine," the woman interrupted, pinching her cheek lightly. "I'm going to send the officer in to talk to you. I will be back to check up on you before you see Dr. Crane."

Before Lana could say anything, the nurse exited the room and seconds later a police officer walked into the room. He was an older gentleman, probably just a few years younger than her father. He looked old enough to have a grown child like her, but she was sure that the years of being an officer in this city made him look that way.

For instance, he didn't have any graying hair, all sandy blonde, which meant that he was probably just in his early to mid thirties. But there was evidence of stress wrinkles in his face, laughter wrinkles around his lips and eyes. At the same time she was studying him, he was watching her. He noticed the moment that he walked in that her form tensed up and she glanced nervously at the closed doors, as her eyes widened. The poor girl was obviously afraid that he would do something to her.

"Miss Napier, I'm Officer Gordon. You can call me Jim if it makes you more comfortable," he stated, coming to stand beside her bed, trying to ignore her panicked expression as she moved away from him as far as she could, and pulled out a notepad and pen. "I'm going to ask you several questions to figure out what has happened exactly. The nurse told me that you confirmed that your father did this to you?"

She merely nodded, wanting to talk as little as possible to this man.

"Now, do you know exactly what happened? Your father is on a no contact order with you, do you know why he came to see you?"

"Money," she whispered, tucking her blonde hair nervously behind her ear, a habit of hers. "He wanted money and I wouldn't give him any, I have trouble taking care of myself while going to school, working, and trying to pay the bills."

Gordon nodded as he started looking through some of his notes.

"It says here that you emancipated from your father, but I don't have anything that says when this happened. Would you please tell me how long it's been since you've been separated from your father?"

"Only a couple weeks, it got finalized earlier this month," she whispered, her head bowed as she nervously tugged on her hair and bit her lip.

"And how did you afford to get your own place, since we have on record that your father wouldn't let you get a job."

Lana's eyes narrowed in confusion. What did that have to do with her father beating the crap out of her?

"My cousin left me some money, in case I ever got the chance to get out. He lived with us for a little while before he run away several years ago. He puts money in my account every now and again, but I never hear from him."

"You never wonder where this money comes from?"

"I assume he works, he doesn't send me enough to worry that he's doing anything illegal. I'm sorry, but what does this have to do with why I'm in the hospital?"

Lana watched as the officer blushed at her comment.

"No, I'm sorry Miss Napier, I got off subject. I didn't need that information; I was just trying to figure out a motive for your father. Did he know you received this money from your cousin?"

"Well, I don't know when or how he found out, but he did mention it when he was at the house this morning."

"Can you please tell me exactly what happened at your apartment this morning?"

* * *

He sighed as he threw the last file in his briefcase and shut it close. Finally, spending several hours at the city hospital was not how he wanted to spend his time. He could have been working at Arkham and working on his toxin instead of wasting his time here, he was so close to perfecting it. He was sure that he could have it ready in a few days time. He was on his way out when he heard his name on the speakers of the hospital speakers.

"Dr. Crane, please dial 482, please dial 482."

Jonathan Crane sighed as he made his way to one of the phones at the receptionist desk. He ignored the young nurse barely out of school and makeup plastered on her face as she tried to get his attention with what he assumed she believed to be a seductive smile and flashing her low cut shirt that showed her cleavage in front of him.. He gave her a look of disgust, ignoring her as she pouted and he dialed the required number.

"What do you need?" He said, interrupting the nurse on the other line before she could ask who it was.

By his tone and speech she knew who it was immediately.

"Dr. Crane, I have a patient that needs an evaluation on Dr. Gregor's recommendation. He wants her evaluated for suicidal tendencies and trauma."

"And why does he want that?" He said, unable to keep the annoyance out of his voice, not that he cared if she knew he was annoyed.

He was never one to hide his emotions. He's the best physiologist in Gotham; he didn't need to fake manners with people he thinks are disgusting and annoying.

"The patient has been repeatedly abused by a parent and he's afraid of the impact that this will have on her."

"Has child protective services been called?" He asked in a bored tone, pushing back the frame of his glasses.

"She is no longer in her father's custody, she has legally separated from him, but he has broken a no contact order and she is here with several injuries."

Jonathan sighed, rubbing his temple before saying that he was on the way to the patient's room, getting the room number and patient's name. He hung up the phone, picking up his briefcase and walking to the elevator. As he was on the way to visit his new patient, he thought of what he had been told.

He wasn't use to dealing with abused patients, none that hadn't been declared criminally insane at least. He worked with criminals, not damsels in distress. Before he knew it, he was at the patient's room and he gave a light knock before entering the room. A police officer was in the room, taking a statement most likely, as he walked in and closed the door.

"Miss Napier, I'm Dr. Jonathan Crane. I will be the one doing your-," he paused, finally turning his gaze to the woman on the bed, unable to speak as he got his first glance of her.

It wasn't the bruises on her arms, legs, and throat that caught his attention; it was her face, her eyes. She looked helpless and undeniably beautiful. Though it was obvious from her tortured eyes and the bruises that she was an abused victim, she had a glow about her. It was like she was the flame and he was the moth, something about her just drew him in. She is the most beautiful creature he has ever seen.

Her pale skin seemed to glow even as her leaf green eyes shined with unshed tears. Her light blonde hair was spread out behind her, straight as it flowed to her waist. Her tortured eyes stared at him in confusion and fear. Fear, an emotion that he loved seeing in another's eyes, but not hers. He didn't want to see that fear in her eyes, he wanted to chase her fears away, and he wanted to help her, he wanted her. Some way he was going to have this woman.

"Dr. Crane? Dr. Crane?"

He snapped from his daze and turned to the officer who had been calling to him. He cursed silently under his breath as the officer stared at him with a knowing look, knowing that the doctor had found his patient attractive.

"Excuse me, I will let you finish up here and be right back," he said, quickly slipping out the door.

He leaned against the wall, leaning his head back as he sighed. If he didn't know that love at first sight didn't happen, he would have swore that is what he experienced in there, but love at first sight didn't happen. Damn, he felt desire towards the woman, a raging desire to possess her. Jonathan stood straight, straightening his suit as he pulled out his phone. He knew what he wanted to do, what he was going to do.

"I need a favor, Jack," he spoke into the phone. "Joker, whatever, if you do this favor for me, I will owe you one… I need my secret place installed with state of the art security equipment… I don't care, steal or buy the crap; I will pay for it… Yes, I want it done in a couple days… I will call you later with the details…. Do you have an unmarked van that I can use? I'm not sure when, the next couple days, she shouldn't be getting out of the hospital for a couple days at least… Yes, I will need a getaway driver when I snatch her… You got that right; I'm kidnapping a young woman…"

He pulled the phone away from his ear as the man crackled loudly on the other end of the phone, placing it back to his ear as the laughter died down several minutes later.

"I want her and I will do whatever I want to obtain her."


	2. Meeting

**AN: Okay, here's chapter two. I will try and get them going up as soon as possible. I don't want to get them all in at once just so the new people have something to look forward to. Just so that my old followers know, I haven't gotten any further with this story than I did when I first took it down, so, it's still going to be slow going. But I will try, try, to get more typed up so that I can get this story going. Also to those of you that have asked, I will be putting up ALL my previous stories. I am going through them to make sure spelling and grammar and things like that make sense. Also, I haven't seen or gotten many reviews or follows from previous readers. So, if you are reading this again, please let me know! I would love to see some of my old followers again.  
**

**WARNINGS: This story is not meant to offend anyone, but it does contain rape, abuse, torture, and other things that people might find offensive. I know there has been a huge thing going on with "graphic" scenes in people stories and them getting deleted, but I put mine back on the site because I have seen much more "graphic" stories than mine out there. So, if you have a problem, then please just exit out of the story. I do not mind feedback, but please do not "yell" and "shout" at me, because I am warning you of the nature of this story and if FFN was like other sites, they would put an age restriction on certain things to keep others from reading.  
**

**Thanks to reviewers: takara410, darkdeadmau5, PrivateEye4u, PlaguingYou'reDreams, Wolvie, smokey-eyd amazon warrior, xtaintedlove, and  
**

**takara410 - I recognize that name! Glad to see that you found me again and are following along! Look forward to hearing from you in the future.  
**

******smokey-eyd amazon warrior** - Well, I am just going to say that you do not have to worry about it being the Joker... Though, I will warn you that sensitive nature dealing with him raping a girl will come up. You see, this story is a side one to what was my major story at the time, Love Denied. Love Denied featured a Joker that raped and kidnapped a woman, he also had quite an abusive streak in it. So, I just wanted to warn you before you got to into the story, that eventually, Afraid to Love will connect with Loved Denied. I do not know for how long, but when Afraid to Love does catch up to Love Denied, Joker will not be the same that he was from the beginning, so you will only probably here mentions of what he "use" to be like and how he was slowly turning himself around. I hope that makes sense and did not confuse you...  


** - Was so happy to see you again! Yes, I will be returning all my stories to the site, so just keep checking in once in awhile, I hope to have them all up and running soon. I know this site is easier to follow, that's why I've returned and if my stories get deleted, so be it. I know what you mean about needing you dose of Crane. I was trying to find something to get my muse back to continuing this story and unfortnately, Crane fanfics that I have found have left much to desire... So, I am not happy about what I could find. So, I thought you guys deserved to have this one back! Look forward to hearing more from you!  
**

Chapter 2: Meeting

He was still leaning up against the wall a half a hour later, thoughts swirling in his head about the turn of events that was happening to him. To think, he was going to bring a woman to his home, his sanctuary. There are only two people he would trusted in his home, himself and the Joker. No wonder the Joker found his situation funny.

He was now going to bring this woman there. How was he going to accomplish that? He needed to know when she was going to be discharged. He removed his glasses to rub the sleep from his eyes; he knew that it was getting late.

"Dr. Crane?"

He turned to see an older nurse standing beside him about to enter the woman's room.

"You are not evaluating Miss Napier?"

"She is finishing up her police report with the officer," he stated, turning away from her before he turned back to her, knowing that she would be able to give him the information he needed. "How long is she expected to remain here?"

"Dr. Gregor said that she would be leaving tomorrow night."

Jonathan's light blue eyes widened as he replaced his glasses.

"So soon? I was expecting that she would be kept here at least a couple days."

"Well, the injuries she obtained were similar to past ones, so there's nothing we can really do except bond her ribs and give her some pain killers."

Jonathan's eyes blazed in anger as he clenched his fists, thinking about the bastard that's been beating on the woman.

"How many times has she been here?"

"I believe this is the sixth time in the last year, I believe the abuse started a couple years ago. Now, if you would excuse me, I need to see to my patient," the nurse said, ignoring the glare from the doctor as she walked in a closed the door.

The nerve of that woman dismissing him! He was the doctor here and they asked for his help, the nerve. Jonathan growled in annoyance before he took out his phone and dialed Jack's number once again.

"Joker, change of plans," he started, the annoyance clear in his tone. "I need everything completed by tomorrow afternoon… Don't give me that, I know you can do it… I want cameras installed in the basement room, the large one. I also want a television in one of the small rooms hooked up to the record the events the camera captures; I prefer a room away from the large basement room. Also, can you hook something up to a small television set or something of the sort so that I can keep an eye on her while I'm at work?"

Crane sighed as he removed the phone from his ear as laughter erupted on the other end. It was a few minutes before the crackling on the other line toned down enough for him to put the cell phone back up against his ear.

"I'm glad you're finding this amusing," he said dryly as the man on the other end started talking about how he never expected Crane to be possessive of another woman and how he found it hilarious that Crane wanted to keep an eye on his "prize" constantly. "Can you do it? Good, I will need that van tomorrow night with one of your get away drivers as well."

Jonathan barely had enough time to finish up his talk and snap his phone close as the nurse and the police officer taking the young woman's statement exited the room, closing his note pad with a sigh.

"I'm sorry it took so long doctor, you may go in now."

Jonathan nodded while straightening out his suit and walking into the room, closing the door behind him. The woman was staring at him with wide eyes, her gaze flickering between him and the door behind him. He slowly walked forward, walking to the other side of the room to place his briefcase down, feeling her gaze following him. She looked at him like he was a predator and she was prey. Which was actually true, but she didn't know what he had planned for her.

"Miss Napier, I am not here to hurt you," he said quietly, making sure not to scare her as he came forward, his hands outstretched to show that he meant no harm, and sat down in the chair beside her bedside with his legs crossed.

"You're a man, that's what they do," she whispered, her eyes still darting to the door every now and then.

"Have you been hurt from a lot of men?" He questioned, upset that she would judge him for mistakes others have made against her, that she would believe because one man hurt her that he would abuse and hurt her.

Though, if he thought about it, to anyone but her he would be abusive in some points. He abused his power at his asylum, taking advantage of the weak and preying on them. He mentally abused his patients and staff. He could even say he abused his patient to physical lengths, since his fear toxin makes them react in a bad way and most end up hurting themselves.

"My father and a previous boyfriend last year," she whispered, pulling Crane from his thoughts as she answered his question.

"Boyfriend? You've had relationships?" He asked, jealously coursing through his body as he thought of another touching her.

"Just the one," she replied, tucking stray blonde hair behind her ear. "He got really mad and yelled at me when I wouldn't let him kiss me. I didn't want that yet, so he hit me then broke up with me. Father wouldn't let me be around any other boys after that."

Crane's brow creased in confusion. Boys?

"How old are you, Miss Napier?"

"Sixteen."

His eyes widened and he looked away from the woman for a moment. Sixteen? She looked older than that, around nineteen, twenty. But it did make sense; the nurse had mentioned that Miss Napier was legally separated from her father. That meant that she had to be underage, he didn't know why he hadn't caught on to that before. He sat up straight thinking that her age didn't matter, not to him.

"Miss Napier, did your father sexually abuse you?"

He watched as the young woman started to blush and then shake her head.

"No," she whispered quietly, almost too quiet for him to hear her answer.

His eyes narrowed for a moment, his gaze intent on her face. The reactions, the lack of eye contact, showed to him that she may not be telling him the truth.

"I believe you are not telling me-."

"Please, I don't want to talk about it," she hurriedly said, turning her face away from the doctor and missing his annoyed look as she interrupted him.

He stared at her for several moments concluding that she must have suffered from some type of sexual abuse, some kind of sexual trauma. He was going to have to be patient with her and go slowly, something he was not use to.

"When did the abuse start?"

"A couple years ago," she whispered, still looking anywhere but at him.

Jonathan sighed, pushing the frames of his glasses back as he leaned back in his chair.

"Miss Napier, Lana, look at me," he ordered, using the voice his usually uses to show that he is in charge.

Her gaze immediately snapped up to look at him. When he saw her frightened eyes, he almost wished that he hadn't ordered her to look upon him.

"I will not hurt you," he quietly tried reassuring her. "If I do anything to frighten you, you can call out for your nurse. She is waiting right outside this door. I am only here to help you."

Lana hesitantly nodded, not quite believing his words. She had no reason to trust this man, none what so ever. So how could she believe that he wouldn't hurt her? Crane saw that she wasn't totally convinced and knew that he would have to work on getting her to trust him when she comes to be in his care. But right now, he wanted to know more about why she had started to be abused by her father.

"Why did your abuse start a couple years ago? Have you always lived with him?"

"My mother left him when I was a little girl, I don't exactly remember when. My, my cousin came to live with us when I was ten and shortly after that, the abuse started," she whispered and out of habit she looked away from him.

Jonathan sighed, taking a deep breath as he tried to control his temper. He had to remind himself that she suffered from physical abuse and that she would act this way with him for some time until she learned to trust him and know that he wouldn't hurt her.

"You mentioned that the abuse started shortly after your cousin came to live with you, but you said that your father didn't start abusing you until two years ago."

"Abusing me," she said, pointing to herself. "Back then, Jack would shelter me from any of the abuse, he protected me."

"And this Jack is your cousin?" He asked, continuing on with his questions when she confirmed that he was. "What happened to this cousin of yours?"

Lana shrugged, because she really didn't know the story of why her cousin left, though she could imagine why.

"He left, he had no obligation to stay, and he was free to go. I think he was twenty then, so he'd be twenty-two, twenty-three now. He stayed to watch over me."

"Then one day he just left?" Jonathan asked, not understanding why a man would invest taking care of a young girl for years and then just leave for no reason.

"I got a couple letters to him shortly afterwards. He said he was going to come back soon and take me away from my dad, but I told him that I was moving to Los Angeles to be with my mother. The last letter I got from him was shortly after that, saying that he was glad that he didn't have to worry about my dad doing anything to me."

"You lied to him?"

"Well, he sounded so guilty about leaving me, that I didn't want him to blame himself," she whispered, turning her beautiful green eyes upon him as a slow stream of tears trailed down her cheeks. "I didn't want him to get in trouble for coming to get me, it would have been considered kidnapping and Jack had no proof that my dad was abusive, he would have been put in jail. I couldn't let that happen, Jack was like a brother to me, we were extremely close."

Jonathan stared at Lana for several moments, having to hold himself back as he wanted to go to her and comfort her. What was it about this woman that drew him in? Was it just her beauty? He's seen plenty of beautiful women, but he never changed who he was in front of them. He knew that he was their superior and he took advantage of that fact with other women. But with Lana Napier, he didn't feel like he had to be arrogant around her. He didn't feel like acting around her.

He knows that he is arrogant and egotistical, but he didn't want to show that to her. He already knew how he would act around her; possessive and controlling, he wanted to control her. He wanted to watch her every move, dictate everything she could and couldn't do. He wants to possess her, make her realize that he was the one in charge and that he would also protect her from any harm. The first thing he was going to do to ensure her safety was to kill her damn father.


	3. Kidnapping

**AN: I'm back with the next chapter! Sorry that it's taking so long to get these chapters out, especially since I had them written beforehand and haven't really changed all that much to the chapter. I'm going as fast as I can with life and everything. I will try and have the next chapter of Loved Denied up soon. I am trying to change that story up a little bit and if you have any thoughts, just let me know. I'm trying to make it where the girls' don't seem so weak willed and the guys still controlling, but not overly so. So, I think some things are going to be changing in Love Denied. **

**On another note, I have noticed a lot of followers, but nowhere close to the same amount of reviews. Just a simple, I like how your story is going... Or just a simple question, I would like to have more reviews. I'm on the 3rd chapter here and if you remember correcting, I had about 150 reviews for this story before it was taken down and had 8 or 9 chapters posted. This is the same with Love Denied, so please read and review!  
**

**Thanks to Reviewers: **Nausicaa of the Spirits, CanidSerpent, elizabethroseferretti, PlaguingYou'reDreams, smokey-eyed amazon warrior, darkdeadmau5, Ecko114, and Guest**  
**

**Answers from reviewers:  
**

Nausicaa of the Spirits - I know what you mean, and no, as far as I can find, their are no good Two-Face stories with others, except one I enjoy by TC Stark. I cannot stand Rachel, personally. I hope to have that one reposted soon as well.

CanidSerpent - I do hope to have Guilty Love up soon. I also agree with you in the lack of Two-Face stories out there. I try to get into reading stories for the Batman "villains" but I just can't seem to get into any of them at all. So if you know any good stories, don't hesitate to let me know!

smokey-eyed amazon warrior - Yup, you guessed that right! So, I'm assuming that you hadn't read this story when I first posted it out, then again I never out right state that their related, but most people got it. The only ones who didn't I think were once who don't know Joker's real name, so I am able to have some mystery there.

Ecko114 - Right! I know it's obvious to us Batman fans, but I still kind of just wanted to do hints and stuff. A lot of people in the beginning were asking if Lana was his daughter or sister. I see those things around too much, so I just wanted to change the relation a little bit.

Chapter 3: Kidnapping

Lana finally released a long breath as the doctor left her room, weaving her hand through her hair. He had been here for only a hour, but it felt like he had sucked all the energy out of her, that he was pressing her for information. She didn't care if that was his job, but something about him made her edgy. There was something dangerous about that man. She snuggled down in the blankets, a small smile on her face as she thought back to the doctor.

He was cute though, sexy even with the glasses. She could tell under his suit, from just the way it fitted tightly to him, that he had strength. Not many people would think by looking at him that he was strong, but she could see the muscles fitted against his suit. She figured that was another reason why she was wary of him. He had hidden physical strength, something that he could use against her and that scared her.

* * *

He silently crept into the house, closing the front door lightly shut. The bastard hadn't even locked the door. He pulled out his burlap mask, pulling it down over his face as he looked around, motioning to the men behind him to start scanning the place out.

"Make sure he doesn't see you and get me as soon as you spot him," he ordered, not feeling the need to remind his men the consciences if they messed up.

Crane silently stepped up the stairs, looking through the hallways before he started opening doors. The first one he came to was a bedroom, suitable for a teenage boy. He looked at all the gory movie posters and dark colors, knowing that this must be Miss Napier's cousin's room before he left the room alone and opened the door across the hall. A bathroom, nothing extraordinary in there.

As soon as he walked into the next room he knew it was hers, a swirl of purple and green met his gaze. It didn't look like she had been able to take much with her when she was granted release from her father. Her bed was still made, clothes still hanging in the closet. Other then the bed and clothes, the room was barren and anger shook him again as he thought of all that she was denied by her father. He was going to make sure that she had everything that she needed while in his care. A group of his men came up behind him, hesitantly at first.

"Sir, he's down the hall in the last room," one of them whispered quietly, backing out of Jonathan's way as he exited the bedroom.

"Do you have the rope and duct tape?" He questioned, his voice quiet as he neared the room where he could hear snoring.

His man nodded as they silently opened the door to the bedroom. Jonathan looked around in disgust at the beer bottles littering the floor and the potbellied snoring man on the middle of the bed. He motioned two of his men to each side of the man, motioning for one to get the tape and another to get the rope ready.

Jonathan took out a spray can from his jacket as he made sure that his mask and his men's masks were in place. Quickly his men grabbed Miss Napier's drunk father and slapped a piece of tape on his mouth, right before he screamed out, as his eyes snapped open. Jonathan stood by as his men tied the struggling man up, amused at how easy it was to subdue him. Once the man was securely restrained, Crane leaned forward to whisper to him.

"You shouldn't have hurt such a pure and innocent creature," he whispered down in the man's face, watching with amusement as the man's eyes widened. "Now you will pay the price for hurting what now belongs to me."

He leaned back before pointing the can at Mr. Napier's face and spraying it. Instantly the man started screaming and struggling as his worst fears came to the front of his mind. Jonathan smirked as he watched, chuckling under his breath as the man peed his pants in fear. It wasn't long before the pitiful excuse of a man fainted.

"Get him in the van; he will make a great test subject on my fear toxins."

Jonathan glanced at his watch, his eyes widening as he noticed the time and snapped his head towards the window. It was nightfall already; she would be released in the next couple hours.

"Hurry it up; I have somewhere else to be."

* * *

Lana sighed as she signed off on her release papers, thankful to be getting out of the hospital. She winced when pain laced through her side from her bruised ribs as she bent down to pick up her keys and purse, glad that Patty had thought to bring her car to the hospital so that she could drive home.

Her friend had said that she would drive her home, but she couldn't get out of work. Lana preferred to drive home on her own any way; it gave her time to think if she was going to press charges on her father. As she exited the building and walked through the parking garage, she noticed that it was quite abandoned then she thought that it was pretty late and knew that this section of the parking garage wasn't used very often because of its distance from the hospital entrance.

The only other vehicle was the black van parked across her small run down neon. Lana took her key and placed it in the driver side door as her back faced the van. She screamed, dropping her keys to the ground as a damp cloth clamped over her mouth. One arm snaked around her middle, pinning her arms to her sides as she struggled to get free.

"Shush, just breathe it in," a voice whispered in her ear, tightening his grip around her as he started dragging her form back towards where the van was parked.

Lana struggled harder, stumping her heel down on the foot behind her. Jonathan took in a deep breath of surprise, hissing at the pain as his grip loosened enough around Lana to let her break free. Lana escaped the hands restraining her and stumbled away from the man behind her.

She had breathed in enough of the chemical to render herself dizzy and unstable in her movements as she attempted to run away. She heard cursing behind her and then footsteps rushing to her form as she collapsed, unable to move forward any longer because of the drug working in her system.

"No, let go…" she whimpered as arms picked her up and cradled her to their chest.

"Shush, just close your eyes, my dear," the voice cooed at her, gently rocking her form as he walked back towards the van.

Within seconds, her eyes closed and she was still within his arms. Jonathan quickly walked to the van and settled in with her on his lap, signaling the driver to take off. Once they took off and he was settled down, he turned his gaze to the woman in his lap and his features softened. He had not expected her to be such a fighter or to get one on him.

If she hadn't already breathed in the chloroform, he could have been in serious trouble of getting caught. If she had been more aware of her surroundings, a scream would have alerted security guards in the stairwell and that would not have ended well. Jonathan smirked as he gently cupped her cheek, closing his eyes as he touched her smooth skin.

Finally, he knew what she felt like and it was beautiful. Her skin was soft and silky, delicate under his callused hand. She was even more beautiful seeing her up close like this, cradled in his arms. Gently he pulled her closer, breathing in her clean scent as he buried his face in her hair.

"We're here boss," the driver said from the front as he parked the vehicle.

Jonathan stepped from the van after the door was opened for him, carrying the woman in his arms into the large house as he dismissed Jack's henchman. He walked down a long hallway leading to the stairs that went down to the basement.

There at the bottom of the steps was a door that stood open for him. He walked into the room, glancing around. What had that clown done to his basement? All the walls to the remaining rooms had been knocked down and the room repaired to seem like one very large bedroom with a bathroom and one of the small bedrooms had been transformed into a large walk-in closet.

The room was painted a light purple with white carpet installed. In one corner of the room laid a California King bed, a dark emerald green comforter laying on top of it that reminded him of Lana's eyes. Nothing else was placed in the room, just like he had asked.

He didn't want her to be exposed to the outside world at all, he was all she needed he thought as he walked towards the bed. He gently placed her down on top of the comforter before walking towards the walk-in closet. He stepped in and turned on the light, glancing through the clothes that he had brought back from her father's earlier this evening. But he was looking for the few outfits he had gotten her this morning from the mall after checking her size from the clothes at the hospital.

He smirked when the article caught his eye, the very one he was looking forward to seeing her in, with a note pinned to the front. He walked to it, his eyes scanning over the small note.

_Perverted dog never thought you had it in you._

_Saw a few of these sexy lingerie pieces on the bed _

_and thought this one would do nicely for you._

_From the way you speak about the chick, the innocent_

_color seemed to be the way to go. Have fun!_

Jonathan shook his head at the large smiley face left at the end of the note as he removed it from the two piece lingerie set, instantly thinking that Jack had good taste as he removed the white see-through teddy and matching thong from the hanger. He walked out of the closet and back to the woman.

He gently and carefully started to undress her, getting her undressed quickly because of her unconscious state. He stepped back from her form as he dropped the last of her clothing to the floor and admired her nude body. She was naturally pale, like him, and her blonde hair was long, pass her bottom he realized, something he had not noticed at the hospital.

Her breasts were of reasonable size, larger then he normally liked, but he enjoyed seeing them on her. His breath quickened as he thought of the things he could do to her breasts, to her body. He felt himself harden as he gently cupped one of her breasts in his hand and had to suppress a groan as the woman moaned in her unconscious state at the touch.

He jerked his hand back, trying to regain control of his body as he took several deep breaths to calm himself. Slowly, he is going to go slowly with her. His hands were slightly shaking as he placed the teddy and thong on her body, wrapping a black robe around her figure and laying her back down on the bed.

He sat beside her form for several minutes before he stood and decided to leave the room to check out what Jack had done with the camera's he had set up. He followed the arrows leading up to his old bedroom, rolling his eyes in annoyance at Jack's antics. There in the bedroom he found a television set up to show several different angle's of the room, including one in the shower stall.

Jonathan had to smirk as he saw the small wireless television set next to the large one that had a large note posted on it say, "For the Office". Jack had found a way for him to monitor her constantly. The television set was no bigger than his palm, something he could easily fit in his jacket pocket and look at whenever no one was around.

He sat down in a big comfy chair placed before the large television and saw that Miss Napier was starting to stir from her sleep. He watched as she opened her eyes and watched in amusement in the minutes that followed as she realized the state of her undress and the locked room she was kept in.

He became angered as she ran to the door, hating the fact the she immediately thought of trying to escape him, but became distressed as she started to plead for her freedom and started to cry. He stood from his seat, ready to make his appearance to her as he left the room.

* * *

Lana groaned as she felt the pain in her side caused by her bruised ribs and placed a hand to where the pain was located. Her eyes snapped open as she felt a silky cloth against her hand, blinking at the lights hanging overhead. She slowly sat up, adjusting her eyes to the room as she looked around.

Where was she? Lana's eyes widened as she remembered what had happened in the parking garage. Someone had attacked her. She brought a small hand to her mouth as she gasped. She had been kidnapped… Did her father have something to do with this? Lana shivered as she felt a cold draft pass through her and wrapped her arms around her form that's when she remembered the feel of silk.

She glanced down at herself and shrieked as she saw her state of undress. She hesitantly untied the robe around her, quickly covering herself once again as she saw what the robe hid. Someone had undressed her and changed her…

Her eyes darted around the room, looking for a way out of here. All she saw was a bathroom, a closet, and one door way that she concluded must be the exit. She quickly rushed to the door, trying disparately to open it even though it was locked.

"Let me out!" She shouted, pounding on the door with her fist. "Please, let me go! I, I won't tell anyone. Just let me go…"

She slid down in front of the door, kneeled in front of it as she bowed her head with her fists planted in the carpet as tears streamed down her cheeks. It wasn't long before she heard footsteps walking towards the door she currently sat down in front of.

She scrambled back on her hands and heels as she heard the door being unlocked. She was a few feet from the door when it swung open and a young man stepped in. Lana's eyes widened as they set sight on the doctor from the hospital, the one that sent shivers of uncertainty down her back.

"Dr. Crane?" She whispered, the disbelief obvious in her voice.

"Hello, Miss Napier," he said quietly, stepping fully into the room while closing the door behind him.

"What, what are you doing?" She questioned, getting to her feet as he advanced on her.

She flinched and gasped as he grabbed her around her waist, yanking her to him.

"Do not be afraid, I brought you here to protect you," he whispered, gently touching her face before she flinched from him and jerked her face away.

"Please, I don't understand. Just let me go home," she whimpered, trembling in his arms.

"You are home, my dear. You're where you belong."

"No, I can't stay here," she cried weakly as she shook her head in denial.

She flinched as he growled in annoyance, pushing her from him to where she fell to the floor before his feet. She shook as she looked at the rage showing in his eyes, glancing down at the floor as countless tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Please, don't hurt me," she sobbed, curling into a ball at his feet.

Jonathan's eyes widened and he felt angered at her thinking he would hurt her, but he could not blame her, she did not know him. He was going to have to show her that he would never hurt such a delicate thing as her. He kneeled down to her level, brushing aside the hair that covered her face from view and tucking it back behind her ear.

"I will never hurt you. As I said, I am here to protect you. Your father will never hurt you again."

"I, I will press charges against him, he'll be put in jail-."

"Lana," he said, his voice cold to show his authority as he interrupted her. "You will be staying here with me, you need to accept that. I will never let you go, never."

She stared up at him for several moments, each second dashing more hope away. He meant what he said, she could tell from looking into his eyes. They were so intent, a glimmer of strong possessiveness in his gaze and she thought with sinking realization that he would never let her go.

She knew from the moment she saw him that there was something dangerous about him, but she never thought that he would kidnap her. And as she stared up at him, she realized why he brought her here. He could say it was to protect her, but who was going to protect her from him? She was helpless against him, utterly helpless.


End file.
